Rough Love
by Vaiketh
Summary: Mello and Matt have decided to take their relationship up to the next level, let alone the fact that this was actually all up to Mello himself. Matt struggles to keep up with Mello


Death Note Fanfiction

Matt x Mello

"I love you more than anything!" Matt piped happily as he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He leaned in and took out a chocolate bar, setting it on the table and wiping his orange tinted goggles, then itching his unusually, very red hair. He winked and smiled, practicing for when his beloved Mello arrived at his house. Matt smoothed his red hair down and took his giggles off, placing them on his forehead to reveille his puppy like blue eyes, the ones that Mello loved so much. The telephone rang.

"Hello? Mello?" Matt asked eagerly, biting his lip as he smoothened out his black and white barred shirt. The voice on the other end was different than Mello's.

"Hello, Matt?" He answered in return.

"Yeah, this is?"

"Your boss, aren't you coming to work?" Matt declined, saying he had a date and hung up. _I can't wait to see him! He will love this!_ Matt thought to himself, only to be broken from his trance by an obnoxious ringing. He ran to the door and opened it. There in front of him was a man with a girl's complexion, blond hair to the shoulders with a black shirt that went down to his waist, it was tight. He had on black leather pants, his shirt was Leather as well. He smiled and tilted his head, walking in.

"Hey Mello!" Matt chirped happily as he hugged Mello tightly and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Hey Matt. So what about tonight?" He asked, locating the chocolate bar on the table and making his way over.

"I thought we could have a little fun tonight, well?" Matt asked, blushing as he walked over and pulled out a chair from under the table, letting Mello take a seat as he unwrapped the bar, then pausing at the question.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." He winked at Matt, only causing him to blush a little more. Mello ferociously chomped into the bar.

"Damn this is good!" He said through a mouthful of creamy chocolate. Matt nodded, and looked away in nervousness of forcing his lips onto the man in front of him. Mello noticed and looked up at Matt through the corner of his eyes. He smirked, put the chocolate down and got up. He put on a face commonly known as lustful, as he walked slowly towards Matt, causing Matt to back up until he hit the wall.

"Is there something that you want, Matt?" Mello whispered into Matt's ear, soon after licking and nibbling it. Matt moaned, then slowly he nodded, his face turning a shade of red.

"I thought so, because," Mello whispered into the other ear, "I want it too." He licked Matt's cheek while he removed the goggles, then kissed his lips. Mello loved the taste of his lover's lips, it was tender and soft. Matt also in turn loved Mello's kiss, the sweetness from the chocolate and the forcefulness, he loved it all. Matt winced as he felt Mello's tongue gently licking his lips, and poke it's way into his mouth. After a few moments, Matt broke away and began to breath in slow, steady, yet big gulps of air as Mello stared a sexy eyed look into Matt's own eyes, with a satisfied smirk stamped on his face.

"Mello, we might-" Mello forcefully shoved Matt through the door next to him and into the bed room, his lips on Matt's so he wouldn't be able to speak. Matt blushed violently as he found himself lying on Mello's bed. Mello sat on Matt's waist, and slowly took of his own shirt, sweat on his chest already. Matt blushed and knew he had to, slowly he slid off his shirt and fell back onto the bed, panting has Mello leaned down real close to his neck. Matt could feel the very breath of Mello coating his neck, Mello's lips scanning his neck, kissing, licking. Matt winced and clutched onto the blankets underneath his pale skin. Mello smirked, watching Matt's expression as he caressed Matt's chest. Matt went to cover his face, only to have his hands held down while Mello licked him all over.

"Me-oh!" Matt gasped as he clung to Mello, while Mello took off both their pants and licked Matt's waist. Mello and Matt, both panting. Mello leaned in and inserted two fingers, causing Matt to yell out in pain.

"N-No! Don't…!" Matt gasped and yelled out.

"No one is near us, you can yell out as much as you want to, Matt." He said, as Matt began to moan and yell, clinging onto Mello. Mello whispered into Matt's ear.

"I'm coming in." Matt's eyes grew wide with fear when he heard that, it sent a shiver down his spine. He looked into Mello's crazed eyes, and gulped. He clung onto Mello, holding him tighter. Matt could feel Mello inside him, and moaned, screaming for more as he began to cry harder and harder, still attached to the man on top of him. He repeated to Mello.

"I love you Mello, I love you so much!" That night, Matt had fainted, leaving Mello alone to clean up the mess himself.

"Good night, mi amour." Mello whispered into Matt's ear as he crept under the covers and rested against his lover's body. _I smell cigarettes, sweat, and Matt…_Mello thought to himself as he closed in and held Matt close, slowly drifting off into sleep.


End file.
